


[Vid] One Line

by dar_vidder



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 05:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19166947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dar_vidder/pseuds/dar_vidder
Summary: And I draw a line to your heart today.To your heart from mine, a line to keep us safe.





	[Vid] One Line

Game of Thrones Jaime/Brienne vid to the song "One Line" by PJ Harvey. Please choose 1080p for best quality.


End file.
